


Воля к Сверхчеловеческому

by Henker_von_Prag



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Male Character, Philosophy, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henker_von_Prag/pseuds/Henker_von_Prag
Summary: Я заливаю своим семенем лик пресвятой девы, утвердив превосходство жизни над смертью, силы над слабостью, борьбы над смирением.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Воля к Сверхчеловеческому

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/requests/555470 - по заявке  
> Переписал старую работу под текущие жизненные приоритеты

Пресвятая дева Мария исступлённо облизывает божье писание, благословляя его трупными соками и копошащимися личинками. У пресвятой девы губы остаются на страницах, а глаза выпирают от трупных газов, придавая лицу неповторимо-распутную глуповатость. Я тяну её за волосы и скальп отходит от черепа, а болотно-серая кожа лопается. Гнилая кровь стекает по лбу и вздутым щекам, христоподобно расчерчивая искажённый разложением лик.

Мария выгибается оплывающим телом с совершенно несвятым сладострастием, когда Я тяну её за цепь, когда железный рабский ошейник входит глубоко в вязкую шейную мякоть. Мария оскальзывается гнилью конечностей по полу, нелепо трепыхаясь и содрогаясь от каждого моего движения. Её нутро целомудренно простылое и гнилостно-вялое. Её мышцы кашей стекают по ногам, не утоляя моего вожделения. Но ни одной вавилонской блуднице не сравниться с ней. Святая дева Мария очаровательна сейчас — во всём своём гнилом естестве. И десять маленьких ангелов, кишками насаженных на железо, в кровавый захлёб поют гимн её подлинно-христианской прелести.

Я сдираю слои кожи и плоти со спины семитской непорочной шлюхи, и они обвисают благочестиво-протухшим одеянием. Я сбрасываю её с алтаря, и она грузно сползает, слепо глядя на меня экстатически-вытаращенными, как у солитёрной рыбы, глазами. Мария относится к происходящему с христианским благостным смирением. Её голова с порочной жертвенностью склоняется набок, подставляя мне вторую щёку.

Яхве и его выблядок смотрят на меня с неживым безразличием, плохо маскирующим животный, панический ужас. Этот ужас вызывает во мне наивысшее возбуждение, подведя к острой грани физического удовольствия. Маленькие мёртвые ангелы с кроваво-рёберными крыльями и разодранными трахеями единодушно воют в детском, фанатичном восторге. Признают подлинную власть и пылко отдаются ей, когда я заливаю своим семенем лик пресвятой девы, утвердив превосходство жизни над смертью, силы над слабостью, борьбы над смирением.

Бойся, бог рабов и вырожденцев. Бойся, ибо дни твоей власти сочтены, твои храмы — разрушены, а вера в тебя — повержена и растоптана. Твоя чуждая, рабская мерзость низвержена прочь. Твой конец предписан, выверен и обозначен причинно-следственным законом. Меч уже занесён над твоей шеей. Твоя шлюха крещена спермой и раболепно валяется у моих ног. Немощное тело сектанта-шизофреника снято с креста и троекратно трижды распято на членах. Твоя овечья паства смиренно кормит волков своими кишками.

Бойся, Яхве, ибо пробудившийся человек горит волей к Сверхчеловеческому.

И воля его — беспредельна.


End file.
